


What Are We?

by NerdHQ_084



Series: MegaScream: The Post-Frisbee Relations [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: But theres so much fluff, M/M, One to go, Part 4 yay!, Smutsmutsmut, Theres your warning, Ugh THE FEELS, Yes its smut, i almost cried, i can't, im dying inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: Megatron is an emotional trainwreck and Starscream is there to fix it. Also, interfacing does wonders for romance.





	What Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful Nerdlings,
> 
> I actually almost cried numerous times writing, typing, and editing it (though the emotional epic music probably didn't help). So if I make you cry, I'm not sorry and congrats, you have emotions! And I messed with them! But honestly, as much as I love utter trash smut like You Failed Me, it's the fluffy scrap like this that gets me in the feels. Only one part of the series to go! And then I have a special, unrelated megascream treat for all you lovely readers (hint: keep an eye out for 'Super Psycho Love').  
> And in other news.....I'm writing chapter 4 of Relic Hunter! Slowly...but it is happening! Not sure how long it will be, gonna try to make it as long as possible since I've kept you waiting. But that's all, enjoy the squishy fluffles!
> 
> -Ghost

It had almost been a stellar cycle since Megatron had officially claimed Starscream as his berthmate. Since then, he knew the Seeker’s feelings towards him had evolved, but as the gladiator overlooked a sleeping Earth from the command deck, he couldn’t help but wonder at the nature of Starscream’s attachment. Did the Seeker really like him? Or was that moment of softness all those decacycles ago a product of fear and desperation? Maybe Starscream only stuck around to feel more powerful, as though he had some measure of control over his master. Perhaps he was using the Decepticon lord for some other, enigmatic purpose.

What really troubled Megatron was that it did not matter how Starscream felt, because the Seeker had long ago stolen the other’s spark, against all better judgment. Yet Starscream had given no indication of reciprocating those feelings, save for occasional murmurings in the sleepy haze following overloads. Megatron didn’t know what to do, so he turned to his most trusted advisor and the only mech aware of the true gravity of the situation: Soundwave.

“Soundwave, I have a dilemma….about Starscream. I do not know if…if our connection is what I think it to be. I can’t read him. And he is so careful about what he says. You’ve given me wise advice all these stellar cycles, what should I do?” The slim mech contemplated the query, processor working out possible solutions. There weren’t many.

 _Wait. Make comments, gauge his reaction, this has the highest probability of success. Alternatively, be completely honest with him. He may be equally unsure of your feelings. We all know how fickle and mistrusting he is._ Megatron considered these options with a deep vent. He had come to the same conclusions, and they weren’t helpful.

“Ugh, never mind. I’ll deal with it later. As it is, I’m sure he’s waiting for me now.” Megatron shut his doubtful thoughts away, returning to his quarters. As he suspected, Scream was waiting, sprawled seductively on a couch and lazily stroking his own spike. The lithe mech was so beautiful, and the gladiator’s spark inadvertently fluttered as the Seeker got up to meet him, gently humming as he ran his servos over the other’s chest plating.

Scream could tell there was something off about his berthmate. There was no hungry fire in the larger mech’s optics, and no amused smirk at the SIC’s exhibitionism. But he continued to play with the other’s plating while one servo reached up to stroke Megatron’s faceplate. The gladiator’s servos found their natural place on Scream’s hips as he was pulled into a gentle kiss.

“What’s the matter, my Lord? You seem troubled.” Megatron’s optics widened almost imperceptibly, though the Seeker caught the expression, before forcing a smirk.

“It’s nothing, Starscream. This war is beginning to wear on me, I think. Perhaps we try something slower tonight?” The smaller mech smiled that gentle, happy smile he only showed to Megatron.

“I was actually thinking the same thing. Sometimes slowing down can be nice.” This time the gladiator’s smirk was real, though fleeting. He loved this part of Starscream most of all. A soft, sweet part that only he was allowed to see. But tonight he almost wished his SIC would be angry or rough with him, as the gentleness only hurt his love-struck spark. Starscream led him to berth and sat down, pulling the con lord down into another deep, soft kiss. “Did you want to lead, or should I?” Megatron repositioned the Seeker under him, opening his own panels. There was no way he could handle Starscream being on top right now. He would undoubtedly spoil his master with sweetness and torturous pleasure.

“I’ll lead.” Star nodded, relaxing back as the larger mech slipped into him, rolling slowly into the Seeker, who hummed happily and let his servos wander over the other’s frame. It all felt so nice. Their gentle coupling, Star’s attentions and kisses, the soft noises of pleasure. Megatron couldn’t bear it. He carefully entwined his digits with Starscream’s, trapping his arms by his helm as the mech rocked deeper into the Seeker. A deep moan escaped Scream and his faceplate cycled through a beautiful series of expressions. A small tear slipped from Megatron’s optic, startling him into quickly burying his helm next to Starscream’s, trying to hide any sobbing shudders by thrusting faster. But the SIC was no fool and his optics snapped open. Something was very wrong with his mate, who was very clearly falling apart on top of him. Scream softly held his Master’s helm.

“…Megatron…Master, stop.” The mech gave a sharp intake, barely lifting his helm enough to glance at Starscream as he stopped. “My Lord, please, what’s wrong? I’ve never seen you like this, in all our stellar cycles together. What has our great leader in such turmoil?” Megatron buried his helm again, silent crying now unmistakable. It made Star’s spark hurt as he freed his other servo, tightly embracing the gladiator. “Please talk to me. I want to help. But I can’t if you don’t let me.” Megatron clung to his Seeker as well, not helping the fact that he was already crushing the smaller mech. Star didn’t mind though. Eventually, Megatron’s tears slowed and he whispered something, so quiet that the SIC missed it. “What was that?”

“…You,” he said faintly louder. Starscream was puzzled.

“Me? What about…oh, wait… _I’m_ what’s troubling you? What did I do?” He brought Megatron’s helm up to face him, the other mech venting shakily, utter sorrow in his optics.

“I…can’t. I can’t explain. I just…what are we, Starscream? Truly?” He sniffed. “All this time we’ve become closer and closer…but closer to what? You act so sweet with me and have become so gentle, at least in moments like this. I don’t know what to believe…I just…you’re just..” Now Starscream was going to cry as he silenced his mate with a kiss. Was Megatron imagining it? Or were Starscream’s optics full of…love? The Seeker smiled at him as a servo stroked the side of his helm.

“Megatron…we both know what we are, what we’ve been for a long time, what we tried to deny being for millennia. You saw a softness in my spark all those decacycles ago and took the risk of showing me your own feelings, just a bit. It let me hope. And then we became berthmates. I felt the difference in you the moment you made me open up to you. I knew there was a reason you never offlined me all these years.” A soft light from between their frames caught Megatron’s attention. Starscream watched as his mate looked down, optics going wide as he saw the Seeker’s exposed spark, pulsing warmly next to his own spark chamber. “It’s yours if you want it.”

“S-Starscream…what…you mean…”

“What did you expect, you big lug?” Scream teased him gently. “Of course I fell in love with you. I’m not the only one who has grown more gentle. Though I suppose I was in love with you even before that incident at the ice cap. I told you I couldn’t bring myself to offline you, and for a long time I tried to deny my affection for you. But, then you seemed to share my feelings. So I accepted mine, let them grow. And now, if you want me, I’ll be yours. Forever. Exclusively.” Realization hit Megatron harder than an ion cannon. All his fears, all his worrying. It had all been pointless. The biggest smile he’d ever given bloomed across his faceplate.

“Starscream…my perfect, beautiful, ridiculous Starscream. How could I have been so foolish as to doubt you, the only mech who has been able to truly steal my spark? Of course I want you to be mine. My sparkmate.” He opened his own spark chamber, slowly picking up his pace again, drawing low moans from his SIC. “After all, I did fall in love with you too, deadly Seeker.” He kissed the moaning mech, who smiled into it as their sparks connected. All their repressed feelings flooded through the bond as Megatron set his pace. The surging exchanges had them both venting and moaning until they overloaded in staggering unison.

Megatron slid out, exhausted from the emotional turmoil and absurd overload, and rolled to the side, pulling his equally exhausted mate into him. He couldn’t have chosen a better mate. Something about them just worked, despite their clashing stubbornness. He pressed their helms together, the Seeker venting happily, never having been so content in his life. He also saw Megatron as a perfect choice, and he was excited to see what their future would bring. Megatron whispered something softly as the other mech began to drift off.

“I love you, Star, and now you’re mine forever. I’m never letting you go.”


End file.
